My Time to Shine
by AJ Cullen01
Summary: Renesmee is old enough to carry on the wolf gene how will Edward and Bella take the news
1. Chapter 1

My Time to shine.

Renesmee is old enough now to carry on the wolf gene how will Edward and Bella take the news?

Chapter 1

"RENESMEE!!" My Dad called. "Where are you?."

"Right here Dad." I answered glumly running to his side.

"What were you doing?". He asked I could hear the anger in his voice.

I sighed and "Showed" him whatI did. I hated talking.

I had showed him Jake, Quil, Claire and I skipping rocks in the ocean.

His angered expression softened a bit.

I yawned.

"Tired Ness?" Mom asked from behind me. I jumped. Had she heard dad's worried tone?

I nodded.

"Good Night Renesmee". Mom and Dad said in unison. They turned smiled at each other and swiftly left my room.

I had a lot of explaining to do but how?

**Flashback from earlier that day**

"Nessie are you coming, Quil and Claire are already at the beach waiting for us." Jake complained.

"Oh quit complaining she will come when she's ready." Aunt Alice answered calmly as she put ribbons in my curly bronze hair.

"Alice do you have to put these in my hair what am I seven?" I asked in disgust.

"You are seven you know!". Alice hissed.

She had me there.

"Yes, but physically I am seventeen!" I snapped back at her.

She stared blankly at me in shock no words came from her mouth.

"Renesmee we have to go now!". Jake screamed.

It wasn't like him to use my real name, most of the time he calls me Nessie and to be honest I like that better.

"I got to go, Tell mom and dad I'm with Jake, Will you Alice?".

I waited for her to answer, but all she did was sit and stare at herself in the mirror. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking but knowing that Jake was outside patiently waiting for me, I figured I would ask dad later.

"Hey Kiddio". Jake greeted me a huge smile on his face.

I blushed.

"What are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully.

"That's a secret Ness." he laughed quietly to himself.

"Tell me Jake". I whined.

"Nope, sorry Kiddo". He popped the p.

I hung me head, Jake changed the subject.

"Now how should we get to the beach?" he asked me.

"I think you know." I chuckled.

"The usual it is, I'll be right back don't move." he warned.

I planted my feet firmly in the ground he smiled.

A few seconds later a huge russet wolf was beside me, he licked my face.

"Eww, Jake!" I laughed wiping the slobber off my cheek which was flushed red again.

We ran pass some trees like a speeding bullet, my hair flying in all directions.

"Claire". I squealed as I jumped off Jake's back.

"How are you, Renesmee?" Claire asked in a curious tone.

"Fine, where's Jake?" I asked her.

Before she could answer me, he was beside me in his human form again.

"What's going on here?" I asked Jake when I noticed Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater assisting Billy Black with some decorations.

"Quil said It's some special party for us, I can't remember the name he used". Claire told me.

"Imprintee Party". Jake muttered under his breath kicking at a near by rock.

"What did you say Jakey?" I asked him using my nickname for him.

"Nothing, Ness, you'll find out soon enough". And as if he was nervous about something he ran off into the woods.

"Ok, something really weird is going to happen tonight." Claire told me.

"What makes you say that?". I asked her.

"I don't know, I just feel It." her eyes were wide almost fearful.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this". I put my arm around her.

"You girls want to have a bonfire tonight?" Jake's father Billy asked us.

"Yes, Billy". I smiled.

...............

The night air was crisp I guessed it was about nine P.M. because my eyes were starting to feel heavy In fact if it wasn't for the fire crackling I probably would have fell asleep right then and there.

"Renesmee?". Jake whispered.

"What?" I answered.

"Will you let me try one thing?". He asked nicely.

"Uggh, Sure?" I said warily.

Just then are lips met he kissed me with so much intensity I thought I was going to fall off the log we were sitting on.

I didn't want this moment to end I felt him start to slowly pull away.

"Wow." I breathed. This must be how mom felt when she kissed dad for the first time, I'm sure of it.

"Will you Marry me?". He asked suddenly.

"Jake!" I gasped.

"What?" he asked me.

"I am only 7". I pointed out.

"Yes, but physically you are seventeen, so what's the problem?" he asked placing his hand gently on my lap.

"The problem is my parents dated for about two years before tying the knot". I hissed.

"I will date you for a while, if you will marry me when you are nineteen''. Jake's eyes twinkled in the night.

"Promise?" he prodded.

"Uggh I got to go dad's calling me". I told him leaving him in the dark.

**End Flashback**

The sun peak through my window as I awoke.

"Good Morning, hunny". My parents greeted me.

"Mom, dad I have something to ask you, it's about Jake and me".

A look of worry instantly spread across their faces as if they were hoping this day would never come.

Renesmee is contemplating if she is really ready to marry Jake?

Chapter 2

"What is it?" Dad asked his tone rough.

I took a deep breath.

"Jake wants to date me." I told him.

"That's great hunny". My mom said cheerfully pulling me into a hug.

"Mom you're choking me." I choked.

"Sorry Renesmee." Mom apologized she should have blushed.

I turn to my dad to see his reaction.

His amber eyes were instantly fixed on mine. He looked so hurt in fact if he wasn't a vampire his face probably would have been purple like Grandpa Charlie's.

I laughed at the thought and so did he.

"Did I miss something?" Mom asked curiously.

I hopped off my bed with ease and showed mom my thoughts.

She laughed so hard I think she snorted i couldn't be sure though because it sounded too much like a pig.

"Oh and he wants to marry me". I told them without warning.

My dad was at his breaking point now.

"Rosalie!" he screamed making the whole house shake violently.

I think he has spent way to much with grandpa Charlie lately.

"What what's wrong?" My beautiful disgruntled aunt asked as she burst through my door.

"Renesmee here says that Jake wants to marry her in two years." Dad calmly and collectively explained.

Rosalie's eyes lit up instantly.

.................

"That's wonderful, I will go tell Alice". Rosalie said heading out the door.

"No!" I squealed but she was already gone.

"Great she's going to ruin my wedding". I grumbled.

"No she won't hun trust me." Mom assured me.

Great my parents well I should say mother approves of this oh well at least I have dad to back me up because I don't want to get married so fast, I mean no one in the world is better for me than Jacob but I just can't get married that fast.

"Mom I don't want to get married this soon." I complained tears streaming down my face.

"Renesmee why don't you go down and tell Jake that." Mom suggested a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I can't I don't want to hurt him". I continued to sob.

"You love him right?" Mom asked stroking my hair.

"Yes, more than anything." I choked on tears.

"Then he will wait for you". Mom assured me once more.

"You really think so?" I asked wiping my face.

"Yep, he was waiting for me all these years, until I finally married your father." She laughed remembering the failed attempts Jake had tired.

"Thanks mom". I sniffled as I gave her a big bear hug.

"Anytime, Sweetie". She kissed my cheek and left my room.

It is amazing to me how much Bella- I mean my mom has turned so much into Esme.

I sighed just as Edward- I mean dad walked in carrying a cup of something. I didn't recognize the scent.

"Are you feeling better, Sweetie?" Dad asked smiling my mom's favorite smile.

"Yes, I am thanks". I told him as he sat down on my bed handing me the cup of mysterious liquid.

"What is this?" I asked him as I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't worry, just drink it". He told me his eyes serious.

I didn't want to tell him but I was a little scared, but I forgot I didn't have to tell him anything he could hear my thoughts just fine.

I mustered up all my fear and drink all of the cup's contains it tasted awful.

After I was done with the horrid stuff I pushed toward my dad who gladly took it from me.

"Can I go see Jake now??" I asked him before he shut my door.

"Whatever your heart desires, hun". And with that I leapt out my window.

Heading to Lapush where my heart belongs.

………………………………………….

"JAKE!!!" I screamed with too much excitement as I jumped on his back.

"Oh, hey Ness". He smiled.

"How are you?" I asked him while fidgeting with my hair.

"Good, why did you come down here?" he asked his tone curious.

"I ...I" I stopped to embarrassed to tell him.

"You what?" he prodded.

"I love you". I blurted out.

The mysterious liquid must have been a truth serum.

"Dang, it". I growled.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes". He seemed shocked by my words.

"What why?" his eyes grew sad.

I took a deep much needed breathe.

Here goes nothing.

"I don't think I can marry you this soon". I told him making him sadder by the second.

"Sure, you can we belong together". He said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I know, but it seems too soon". I complained. He put a finger to my lip.

"You sound like your mother". He stated doubling over in laughter.

I growled.

"Oo I am so scared." Quil laughed joining in.

I was getting so upset I almost thought about letting the vampire in me come out and rip him to shreds but then I realized that the human part wouldn't like that very much.

So I just clenched my teeth.

"Ness, I will love you forever". Jake promised out of the blue.

"I know" I blushed I hated when Jake stated obvious facts.

"Renesmee, come home now!" Grandpa Carlisle's voice sounded urgent.

"Uggh, Jake I got to go I love you." I told him.

He nodded.

Quil was still on the ground laughing, I think he wet himself.

"Does someone need to be toilet trained?" I asked Quil laughing as he looked down for a split second and blushed.

"Renesmee, come home now!". This time it wasn't Carlisle who yelled it was Esme.

"Fine." I muttered to myself.

"Bye, love see you tomorrow?" Jake asked before I traipsed home.

"Yes, you bet." I smiled.

"It's a date then". He smiled back.

I ran as fast as I could back home. My parents were fixed on the dark shadows in the corner.

Fear instantly washed over me when I noticed who they were.

"The Volturi". I froze in fear.

"We meet again dear Renesmee". Marcus greeted me.

I just kept my eyes locked on his.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a bratty tone.

"My is that how you treat friends?" Aro asked his tone sounded hurt.

My whole family growled and took a defensive stance.

"We heard that Nessie here plans to marry Jacob." Jane said quietly.

I looked at her menacingly

Would we be able to save Jacob well I wasn't sure…


	2. Renesmee Decides

My Time to shine.

Renesmee is old enough now to carry on the wolf gene how will Edward and Bella take the news?

Chapter 1

"RENESMEE!!" My Dad called. "Where are you?."

"Right here Dad." I answered glumly running to his side.

"What were you doing?". He asked I could hear the anger in his voice.

I sighed and "Showed" him whatI did. I hated talking.

I had showed him Jake, Quil, Claire and I skipping rocks in the ocean.

His angered expression softened a bit.

I yawned.

"Tired Ness?" Mom asked from behind me. I jumped. Had she heard dad's worried tone?

I nodded.

"Good Night Renesmee". Mom and Dad said in unison. They turned smiled at each other and swiftly left my room.

I had a lot of explaining to do but how?

**Flashback from earlier that day**

"Nessie are you coming, Quil and Claire are already at the beach waiting for us." Jake complained.

"Oh quit complaining she will come when she's ready." Aunt Alice answered calmly as she put ribbons in my curly bronze hair.

"Alice do you have to put these in my hair what am I seven?" I asked in disgust.

"You are seven you know!". Alice hissed.

She had me there.

"Yes, but physically I am seventeen!" I snapped back at her.

She stared blankly at me in shock no words came from her mouth.

"Renesmee we have to go now!". Jake screamed.

It wasn't like him to use my real name, most of the time he calls me Nessie and to be honest I like that better.

"I got to go, Tell mom and dad I'm with Jake, Will you Alice?".

I waited for her to answer, but all she did was sit and stare at herself in the mirror. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking but knowing that Jake was outside patiently waiting for me, I figured I would ask dad later.

"Hey Kiddio". Jake greeted me a huge smile on his face.

I blushed.

"What are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully.

"That's a secret Ness." he laughed quietly to himself.

"Tell me Jake". I whined.

"Nope, sorry Kiddo". He popped the p.

I hung me head, Jake changed the subject.

"Now how should we get to the beach?" he asked me.

"I think you know." I chuckled.

"The usual it is, I'll be right back don't move." he warned.

I planted my feet firmly in the ground he smiled.

A few seconds later a huge russet wolf was beside me, he licked my face.

"Eww, Jake!" I laughed wiping the slobber off my cheek which was flushed red again.

We ran pass some trees like a speeding bullet, my hair flying in all directions.

"Claire". I squealed as I jumped off Jake's back.

"How are you, Renesmee?" Claire asked in a curious tone.

"Fine, where's Jake?" I asked her.

Before she could answer me, he was beside me in his human form again.

"What's going on here?" I asked Jake when I noticed Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater assisting Billy Black with some decorations.

"Quil said It's some special party for us, I can't remember the name he used". Claire told me.

"Imprintee Party". Jake muttered under his breath kicking at a near by rock.

"What did you say Jakey?" I asked him using my nickname for him.

"Nothing, Ness, you'll find out soon enough". And as if he was nervous about something he ran off into the woods.

"Ok, something really weird is going to happen tonight." Claire told me.

"What makes you say that?". I asked her.

"I don't know, I just feel It." her eyes were wide almost fearful.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this". I put my arm around her.

"You girls want to have a bonfire tonight?" Jake's father Billy asked us.

"Yes, Billy". I smiled.

...............

The night air was crisp I guessed it was about nine P.M. because my eyes were starting to feel heavy In fact if it wasn't for the fire crackling I probably would have fell asleep right then and there.

"Renesmee?". Jake whispered.

"What?" I answered.

"Will you let me try one thing?". He asked nicely.

"Uggh, Sure?" I said warily.

Just then are lips met he kissed me with so much intensity I thought I was going to fall off the log we were sitting on.

I didn't want this moment to end I felt him start to slowly pull away.

"Wow." I breathed. This must be how mom felt when she kissed dad for the first time, I'm sure of it.

"Will you Marry me?". He asked suddenly.

"Jake!" I gasped.

"What?" he asked me.

"I am only 7". I pointed out.

"Yes, but physically you are seventeen, so what's the problem?" he asked placing his hand gently on my lap.

"The problem is my parents dated for about two years before tying the knot". I hissed.

"I will date you for a while, if you will marry me when you are nineteen''. Jake's eyes twinkled in the night.

"Promise?" he prodded.

"Uggh I got to go dad's calling me". I told him leaving him in the dark.

**End Flashback**

The sun peak through my window as I awoke.

"Good Morning, hunny". My parents greeted me.

"Mom, dad I have something to ask you, it's about Jake and me".

A look of worry instantly spread across their faces as if they were hoping this day would never come.

Renesmee is contemplating if she is really ready to marry Jake?

Chapter 2

"What is it?" Dad asked his tone rough.

I took a deep breath.

"Jake wants to date me." I told him.

"That's great hunny". My mom said cheerfully pulling me into a hug.

"Mom you're choking me." I choked.

"Sorry Renesmee." Mom apologized she should have blushed.

I turn to my dad to see his reaction.

His amber eyes were instantly fixed on mine. He looked so hurt in fact if he wasn't a vampire his face probably would have been purple like Grandpa Charlie's.

I laughed at the thought and so did he.

"Did I miss something?" Mom asked curiously.

I hopped off my bed with ease and showed mom my thoughts.

She laughed so hard I think she snorted i couldn't be sure though because it sounded too much like a pig.

"Oh and he wants to marry me". I told them without warning.

My dad was at his breaking point now.

"Rosalie!" he screamed making the whole house shake violently.

I think he has spent way to much with grandpa Charlie lately.

"What what's wrong?" My beautiful disgruntled aunt asked as she burst through my door.

"Renesmee here says that Jake wants to marry her in two years." Dad calmly and collectively explained.

Rosalie's eyes lit up instantly.

.................

"That's wonderful, I will go tell Alice". Rosalie said heading out the door.

"No!" I squealed but she was already gone.

"Great she's going to ruin my wedding". I grumbled.

"No she won't hun trust me." Mom assured me.

Great my parents well I should say mother approves of this oh well at least I have dad to back me up because I don't want to get married so fast, I mean no one in the world is better for me than Jacob but I just can't get married that fast.

"Mom I don't want to get married this soon." I complained tears streaming down my face.

"Renesmee why don't you go down and tell Jake that." Mom suggested a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I can't I don't want to hurt him". I continued to sob.

"You love him right?" Mom asked stroking my hair.

"Yes, more than anything." I choked on tears.

"Then he will wait for you". Mom assured me once more.

"You really think so?" I asked wiping my face.

"Yep, he was waiting for me all these years, until I finally married your father." She laughed remembering the failed attempts Jake had tired.

"Thanks mom". I sniffled as I gave her a big bear hug.

"Anytime, Sweetie". She kissed my cheek and left my room.

It is amazing to me how much Bella- I mean my mom has turned so much into Esme.

I sighed just as Edward- I mean dad walked in carrying a cup of something. I didn't recognize the scent.

"Are you feeling better, Sweetie?" Dad asked smiling my mom's favorite smile.

"Yes, I am thanks". I told him as he sat down on my bed handing me the cup of mysterious liquid.

"What is this?" I asked him as I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't worry, just drink it". He told me his eyes serious.

I didn't want to tell him but I was a little scared, but I forgot I didn't have to tell him anything he could hear my thoughts just fine.

I mustered up all my fear and drink all of the cup's contains it tasted awful.

After I was done with the horrid stuff I pushed toward my dad who gladly took it from me.

"Can I go see Jake now??" I asked him before he shut my door.

"Whatever your heart desires, hun". And with that I leapt out my window.

Heading to Lapush where my heart belongs.

………………………………………….

"JAKE!!!" I screamed with too much excitement as I jumped on his back.

"Oh, hey Ness". He smiled.

"How are you?" I asked him while fidgeting with my hair.

"Good, why did you come down here?" he asked his tone curious.

"I ...I" I stopped to embarrassed to tell him.

"You what?" he prodded.

"I love you". I blurted out.

The mysterious liquid must have been a truth serum.

"Dang, it". I growled.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes". He seemed shocked by my words.

"What why?" his eyes grew sad.

I took a deep much needed breathe.

Here goes nothing.

"I don't think I can marry you this soon". I told him making him sadder by the second.

"Sure, you can we belong together". He said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I know, but it seems too soon". I complained. He put a finger to my lip.

"You sound like your mother". He stated doubling over in laughter.

I growled.

"Oo I am so scared." Quil laughed joining in.

I was getting so upset I almost thought about letting the vampire in me come out and rip him to shreds but then I realized that the human part wouldn't like that very much.

So I just clenched my teeth.

"Ness, I will love you forever". Jake promised out of the blue.

"I know" I blushed I hated when Jake stated obvious facts.

"Renesmee, come home now!" Grandpa Carlisle's voice sounded urgent.

"Uggh, Jake I got to go I love you." I told him.

He nodded.

Quil was still on the ground laughing, I think he wet himself.

"Does someone need to be toilet trained?" I asked Quil laughing as he looked down for a split second and blushed.

"Renesmee, come home now!". This time it wasn't Carlisle who yelled it was Esme.

"Fine." I muttered to myself.

"Bye, love see you tomorrow?" Jake asked before I traipsed home.

"Yes, you bet." I smiled.

"It's a date then". He smiled back.

I ran as fast as I could back home. My parents were fixed on the dark shadows in the corner.

Fear instantly washed over me when I noticed who they were.

"The Volturi". I froze in fear.

"We meet again dear Renesmee". Marcus greeted me.

I just kept my eyes locked on his.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a bratty tone.

"My is that how you treat friends?" Aro asked his tone sounded hurt.

My whole family growled and took a defensive stance.

"We heard that Nessie here plans to marry Jacob." Jane said quietly.

I looked at her menacingly

Would we be able to save Jacob well I wasn't sure…


	3. Chapter 3 Renesmee Snaps

Chapter 3

"Why does that concern any of you?" I asked them my tone made me jump.

"Well, you see that would be breaking the rules." Demetri stated looking at Marcus who nodded.

"Why is it always-"Dad cut me off before I could finish.

I glared at him, Jake stepped in front of me ready to transform if I needed him to.

It was comforting to know that Jake and my family were always here for me.

"Nessie, come here". Marcus mentioned me over to him.

I was a little shocked as soon as I heard my nickname. My feet began to move on their own. Was this a new power Marcus had just possessed? I wasn't sure but what I did know is that I was now just inches away from his grasp which scared me. I am just glad that I don't ever have to use the bathroom because if I did I think I would have peed.

"Jake." I tried to scream but I didn't have the strength to I was drained.

Dad must have told him to help because Jake jumped over my head and landed on all four of his paws.

His fur looked glossy; it was almost like he was a vampire because if he hit the sunlight just right he sparkled, his sparkles were dull but brighter than mine.

"Calm down mutt, we don't want your little girlfriend we want you." Aro locked his burgundy eyes on Jacob My Jacob.

Jacob growled.

"Calm down, Jakey". I whispered burying my face in his fur kissing his neck.

He whimpered.

"No not until they do something out of line." I told him guessing why he wimpered.

He growled again.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you, we're family now remember?" I asked him as I watched a tear start to come from his big black eye as he looked around at the smiling faces of my family, our family.

"Mom put a shield around Jake, I have an idea." I told her.

She stared at with me anger in her soft golden eyes.

"Please." I breathed.

She smiled and quickly put a giant shield around Jake.

"Alice". I whispered.

She quickly and graceful turned around to listen.

"Can you see their next move?" I asked her still whispering.

She nodded.

"They'll try to catch Jake when he's not looking." She whispered back to me, continuing to watch the volturi's every move.

A small laugh escaped through my teeth.

Mom, Dad, and Jake must have heard, they laughed to.

Jake's husky wolf laugh made me smile and feel more powerful than ever.

Adrenaline spread through my veins like wild fire.

"You Monsters!" I screamed as I ran toward the volturi at full speed.

I had no idea how but I knew I had to do it some how I had to kill them.

"Look who's talking" Jane laughed.

Jake and Daddy growled ready to spring any second.

I looked back at mom for a split second, she smiled it was almost like she had the up most confidence in me. Which didn't make since who is the parent here me or her shouldn't she be worried?

This made me angrier. Maybe that's her plan is to make me angrier so that I will be able to tear these bad vampires limb from limb without feeling any remorse.

My lips curled up into an evil smile at the thought which wasn't like me at all.

I stood in front of Marcus; my plan was to take out the all important leader first.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked smiling.

I let the vampire part of me consume me, I jumped on him.

I Bit his neck and as soon as he was distracted I snapped his neck.

Shrieks and squeals filled the woods.

"Who's next?" I asked licking my lips. For effect of course.

The rest just looked at me.

Fear washed over their faces.

Aro was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth.

The rest ran off before I could say anything else.

"I'll get the wood". Uncle Emmett announced.

"I'll get the flint". Grandma Esme said.

They sped off.

Less than two seconds later Marcus was a pile of ashes.

The realization that I Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen protected my family was still hard to fathom.

"Jake can you phase back, so I can tell you something."

He phased without another word.

"Now what did you want to say?" his voice like velvet.

I shut my eyes I didn't want to see any of that yet.

"Why are your eyes shut?" he asked.

I didn't answer

"I think it's because you forgot pants". Uncle Jasper told him chuckling.

"Is that right?" he touched my face lightly.

I nodded my eyes still closed…….tight.

"Be right back". He said.

By the time I opened my eyes I heard rustling in the trees.

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Jake asked when he returned.

"I love you". I smiled and flushed red instantly.

"I know that." He stated.

"I want to marry you". I told him.

"I know in two years." He said.

My parents eyes grew big as soon as if they already knew what I was about to say.

"Alice". I mumbled so low Jake couldn't hear.

"No, Now." I said.

"I love you, I _want you_" His mouth about hit the floor.

I kissed him with as much force my body would allow.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop this moment felt so real so right.

Him and I a match made in heaven, my one and ONLY soul mate just like Mom and Dad.

"I'll start planning the wedding." Alice announced speeding off.

"I'll help!" Mom and Rosalie called after her.

"I knew you could do it kiddo". Grandpa and Dad said in unison tousling my hair.

"Thanks". I blushed.

I yawned.

"Let me carry you to bed". Jake said.

"Ok, one condition though." I said.

"What?" he asked as he cradled me in his arms.

"I ride on your back." I smiled

"Wolf?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Too tired for that" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Ok hold on tight spider monkey" Dad laughed at his inside joke that he didn't know I knew.

"Be careful". Dad called.

I didn't answer he knew I was safe

As I rode in the darkness with my Jacob.


	4. My heart beats faster than ever before

My time to Shine Chapter 4

"Jakey I'm getting really tired." I whined my eyes getting heavier by the second.

"I know Nessie; I was on patrol all this week". He yawned reaching over his back to pat my head.

Awe, he's so cute when he's tired. I thought hoping dad wasn't listening in.

I heard a very faint sound almost like dad laughing.

"Dad!" I screamed so loud my pale skin face turned bright red.

There was no answer just the sound of the wind go passed my ears.

"Ok, Ness you can get off now". Jake told me patting my arm.

I hopped down from his back with ease.

"Let's go". I smiled running towards the cottage, he followed running with me tackling me to the ground before I could reach the door.

I went down with a soft thud.

"Just like your mother". He whispered in my ear shaking his head.

"Shut up Jake". I said punching his arm as hard as I could.

"That didn't hurt". Jake said holding in a laugh.

"Oh humor me a second" I locked my eyes on his.

He drew in a breath then….

"Oww, you hurt me!" he screamed as he fell down on his back rolling on the ground tears streaming down his face.

"Jake, you are a very bad actor, you know?" I pointed out after he stopped his drama queen act.

"Yeah, well"... He stopped.

"Yeah, well what?" I prodded sounding a lot like Aunt Rosalie.

"You… You Suck!" He finished.

"Ooo, good one because I'm a vampire right?" I screamed still sounding a lot like Aunt Rosalie.

"You know what, I think? Jake asked sounding a bit cheesed off.

He didn't give me a chance to answer.

"We need a break." He finished and stormed off.

Leaving me to drown in my tears.

What will I tell Alice?


	5. Chapter 5 Back Together

My Time to Shine Back Together

I was still crying when I heard a howl from twenty miles away at least.

"Jake?" I questioned the darkness, hoping to see my big russet wolf.

My heart thumped faster as I thought of the happiness returning to me. To my dismay it was just Sam Uley and my parents.

"Renesmee!" my parents cried in unison.

"Mom, Dad!" I screamed back running to their side as fast as I could.

"What happened?" Mom asked as soon as I reached them.

"Jake said we need a break and I don't know what to tell Alice." I explained surrendering all the will I had left to keep strong.

"You won't have to tell her anything." Dad told me.

"I won't?" I sniffled.

"No, because I'll make that mutt take dirt naps if he does it to you again". Dad vowed darkly.

"Again?" I questioned playing with one of my curls.

"He'll take me back?" Mom and Dad smiled. I didn't even have to ask them how they knew that.

Alice. I thought, Dad laughed.

"Nessie, we need to talk." Jacob came out of the darkness.

"I was a fool; will you marry me, again?" Jake asked smiling a big smile.

"Yes!" I screamed jumping into his waiting arms.

"We are getting married again" I announced happily to the rest of my family and the pack. Quil and Claire looked pleased.

"Good thing I'm already done with the planning". Alice laughed appearing out of nowhere with Uncle Jasper beside here.

I was delighted to have everyone here for the big news.

"Ness, we have everything ready if you want to do this now." Uncle Jasper informed me.

I looked at my family who were just nodding, mom pulled out a dress.

I recognized it right away; it was her's when she married Dad.

A tear streamed down my face.

"Don't cry Ness, I'm here" Jake wiped my cheek.

………………………………………….

"Do you Jacob Black; take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wife?" Billy Black asked. (He is a reverend now)

"Yes I do." He answered staring in my eyes.

"And do you Renesmee-"I cut him off.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be in this dress." I told him, everyone laughed.

"You may now kiss the bride". Billy said looking us both in the eye.

Jake pressed his lips to mine moving up slowly.

"Grandma and grandpa lent us a getaway spot." Jake told me.

A crease formed in my parents foreheads.

"No!" They shrieked.

"Why not?" Jake asked Dad.

"She's not old enough" Dad told him.

"Yes she is and I have those kinds of feelings for her." Jake protested.

A growl burst from my parents chests

Ok what is going on? Where I'm I going? What am I old enough to do?

Find out next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 OLD ENOUGH TO OH MY GOD

Chapter 6 Old Enough to OH MY GOD!

"Absolutely Not!" Dad refused.

"Please, I love her." Jake begged not taking no for an answer.

"Fine, but please be careful she is our little Miracle" Mom told Jake worry in her voice.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T POSSIABLY BE OK WITH THIS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'LL DO TO HER, LOVE?" Dad screamed at Mom.

I quietly giggled as I hid behind Jake's back so Dad would not see me.

"Yes I do know but it is her choice not ours" My Mom said kissing Dad's cheek.

"I guess you're right sorry I ever doubted you." he whispered in her ear kissing her jaw line.

I wanted to throw up as I peaked out from behind Jake.

_Dad do you have to do that in front of me? _I thought

"You'll be doing way worse than this." he told me his voice serious.

_What could I possibly be doing that could be worse than that!_ I shouted in my head.

"Trust me Nessie you don't want to know" He Shuttered.

Jake twisted around and smiled at me.

I was getting tired of all this whispering so I screamed.........

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO DO, JAKE!" I gave him a glare.

"Well you do know the story of how and why we imprint right?" he asked me smiling.

"Yes??" I answered warily, my heart thumped faster than ever before.

"So you know there are stages the Imprinter goes through?" he asked still hinting around.

I nodded

"And what stage do you think I I mean we are on?" he asked me I was getting tired of his little game.

Well there's the first stage where he was my brother which I barely remember because I was small.

"And then what?" he prodded.

"Would you just shut up I am thinking!" I screamed at Jake his mouth snapped shut.

Dad and Mom snickered in the background.

I smiled at them I was glad they were having fun because I wasn't.

And then there's the second stage that we are currently on which is where we are friends.

And that leaves the one that hasn't been confirmed in the real world- I stopped mid thought.

"No" I whispered

"No, Not yet". I almost screamed at my sudden realization.

"Jakey, you are sure we are on that stage?" I asked him about to scream yet again.

"Afraid so love" he cooed.

"No, I won't do this whole romantic love thing no". I told him stomping my feet.

"Nessie" Jake said about to burst out laughing.

"Yes". I said I was getting real annoyed now.

"Did you just stomp your foot, I thought girls only did that on TV?" He asked rolling on the ground laughing

"So what!" I yelled blood rushing to my face.

"Calm down, honey I did the same thing when I was human." Mom explained.

"Oh" I said feeling stupid.

"Forgiven?" I asked Jake using the crooked smile I inherited from Dad.

"Yep" he popped the P I was so happy I jumped in his lap.

"Wolf form?" he asked as he sat me down on the log he was sitting on.

"You know it" I told him.

"Stay here, don't move." Jake told me, I planted my feet firmly in the ground.

Jake smiled and ran towards the woods.

It felt like an eternity when my big russet wolf came running towards me.

He licked my face.

"Jakey, eww''. He snicked.

We rode into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 Children Right Now?

My Time to shine chapter 7

"Ok Nessie, you can get off my back now." Jake told me his voice soft as a feather.

"Ok". I grumbled still not pleased with what I have to do, I shivered at the thought.

"Cold, Nessie?" Jake asked starting to take off his shirt exposing his abs.

"No, just please put your shirt back on, you're not helping me right now" I complained my head swimming with images.

"Oh, sorry". He said as he put his shirt back on.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked as he sat down next to me.

"No" I suddenly snapped, Jake was taken back a bit he looked heart broken.

"What did I do that would make you act this way Nessie?" he asked me his back turned.

_How do I explain this to him? I don't want to hurt his feelings_ I thought.

I mustered all of my strength and turned to face him.

"Jakey?" I asked, he turned to me and smiled a cheesy smile making me giggle.

"Yes" He perked up a bit.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure I can go all the way with you quite yet." He looked hurt, "I mean its not that I don't want to-"I stopped and blushed.

"It's just that you don't want children with me?" he questioned hanging his head.

_How should I say this yes but not quite yet no no I do at some point just not now?? Yes that's it I'll go with that. _I thought.

I was very pleased with my answer.

"So what is it!" he barked.

"I want children with you just not yet maybe in a year or two." I told him waiting for his answer.

His brow furrowed as he contemplated his answer and then he just smiled.

"What?" I asked him giggling at his facial expression.

"You complete me". He told me tears streaming down my face.

"Awe Nessie, don't cry, I'm here." He wiped the tear from my face, as I reached out to hug him.

"Forever and ever" I mumbled in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS PLOT DO NOT STEAL**

My Time To Shine last Chapter

"Mom, Dad!" Renesmee screamed running to Bella's side.

"What is it sweetie" Bella asked a worried look spread across her face.

"I …. Am scared". She said grabbing my shirt sleeve.

"How do Jake and I well you know". She asked looking directly at me.

I looked at her confused I had no clue what to say.

"Why don't you ask him?" I choked out.

"Better yet Ness why don't I just show you" Jake grinned looking in Nessie's Direction.

A growl escaped my mouth Jake smirked.

"Easy Edward I'll be careful " I left Jake standing there obviously amused with himself.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Renesmee can I talk to you" Edward asked sitting next to her.

"Oh Hi dad" she answered him her eyes all puffy.

"What's wrong princess?" Edward asked worried.

"I don't want to have kids with Jake!" she screamed tears flowing.

"Then tell him that" Edward smiled.

"I can't" she sniffled.

"You can" Edward said pulling Nessie in for a hug.

She walked over to Jake and began talking.

Edward ran up to me and explained everything that happened in great detail.

Edwards P.O.V.

" I am glad" Bella sighed in relief.

"Me too" I agreed nodding slightly.

We were one happy family.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it AJ Cullen01


End file.
